


The Mage and the Barbarian

by azanatha



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captive Prince Secret Santa, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatha/pseuds/azanatha
Summary: Among the dark forests of Vere, a mage and a barbarian meet. And, just like the mysterious powers of the mage, a new feeling sparkles between the two...
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	The Mage and the Barbarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/gifts).



[ ](URL)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that I know nothing about D&D, and so maybe Damen is not really a barbarian here... but he is still in his scandalous chiton, so that's pretty barbaric anyways.  
> Merry Christmas, Ethren!


End file.
